When Fur Flies
by littlemissoracle
Summary: What happens when Kurt acquires a new house mate? Will fur fly? KittyKurt PuppyBlaine Klaine I do not own Glee


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

"I'm telling you, Kurt, from one diva to another. I don't think Finn and Rachel getting another pet will be that bad." Mercedes said, licking her paw ladylike as she and her best friend Kurt were discussing a new possible pet.

"To be honest, I was annoyed when San and Britt brought home Sam. But it's not that bad having a dog in the house. It's actually pretty entertaining." Mercedes continued, smoothing out her midnight black fur to perfection, her always-mischievous dark brown eyes sparkling in the sun light.

Rolling his teal-ish eyes playfully, Kurt stretched out and rested on his blond stomach, allowing the sun to warm his light mostly brown/blondish coat.

"I don't know, Cedes. What if the dog's horrible? I'm not putting up with that again."

Kurt said, lazily closing his eyes.

"It's Finn and Rachel. She's got good taste, and Finn can like detect love able creatures from miles away. You'll be fine. And you know my cat door's always open." Mercedes said, resting one paw on Kurt's.

"I know. Thanks, Cedes." Kurt smiled softly up at his best friend and got up, stretching again. "Come on, we shouldn't miss anymore of the party." And with that, Kurt hopped down from the windowsill, Mercedes following in pursuit.

Brittany and Santana were hosting an engagement party for their best friend Quinn, and her now fiancé Puck. They may seem like an odd couple, but everyone knew they were perfect for each other.

Anyway, Britt invited pets as well, and that's exactly where Kurt and Mercedes were headed, a large field a little ways from the house. From afar, Kurt and Mercedes could already spot a few familiar faces: Artie, the dark brown Dachshund with a puppy wheelchair due to an unfortunate accident that left his back legs paralyzed. Sugar, the pure white Yorkshire terrier who was always wearing some form of dog bling. Mike, your typical Siamese cat who was graceful, even for a feline. Marley and Kitty, the two American shorthair cats, who just so happen to be twins. Marley has a light chocolate brown coat with pure blond stripes, while her twin Kitty has a pure blond coat with chocolate brown stripes. And of course, Sam, the Golden Retriever with surprisingly huge (yet adorable) lips.

"I feel outnumbered." Artie teased as he made his way over to greet Kurt.

"You won't be for long, don't worry. Rachel and Finn are getting a dog." Kurt said, sitting down and adjusting his purple bowtie nervously with one paw.

"They are?" Sam asked happily as he trotted over, laying down next to Kurt.

"Yeah. They should be here soon, actually. They left a while ago." Kurt stated, swishing his tail against the grass.

"I hear someone!" Sugar exclaimed excited, yipping loudly at the car pulling into the house.

"That's them." Kurt said, grinning and getting up, trotting over to the car, Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Marley, Kitty, Sugar, and Mike staying on the field, giving Kurt some privacy with his owners.

"Hi Kurtie." Rachel cooed as she stepped out of the car, bending down to gently lift up Kurt, scratching him behind his ears.

Kurt purred contently in Rachel's arms, before a strange sent hit his nose.

'That must be the mutt.' Kurt thought, slightly annoyed.

"Kurt, we brought someone we'd like you to meet." Finn said as Rachel placed him on the ground again.

Finn placed an open cage on the ground.

"He's kind of shy, but he'll warm up to you in no time. And we'll come collect you two later, okay?" Finn said, looking at the kitten and the cage before taking his wife's hand and leading her towards the party.

'You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.' Kurt said, peering inside the cage suspiciously.

All the way in the back of the cage, huddled nervously in a corner, was the cutest mutt Kurt had ever laid eyes on.

He was a Russell Terrier (slight Poodle) mix. He had mostly white fur, except for a blotch of black on his right front leg, his left hind leg, his right eye, left ear, and an adorable curl covering a bit of what Kurt could see of his terrified hazel eyes. It was obvious Rachel already got to the pup, as Kurt could tell from the pup's blazer dog cuffs on both paws and a matching red and navy blue stripped tie hanging from his neck.

"Wh-Who are you?" the pup asked in a cautious voice, a bit deeper than Kurt's.

Kurt sat in front of the opening and lay down, so he could watch the dog better.

"I'm Kurt. Looks like we'll be living together." Kurt said extending his paw nervously.

The pup leaned forward a bit and sniffed Kurt's paw, before licking it softly and smiling.

"My name's Blaine. Nice to meet you, Kurt."


End file.
